


Маяк

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020), АнонЕнот (CatVoinAnia)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%95%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%82
Summary: В первый раз это случается в больнице.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Маяк

В первый раз это случается в больнице.  
Они лежат в одной палате и на соседних кроватях, потому Саске отлично чувствует тепло чакры Наруто. Даже в те моменты, когда он шутливо отворачивается или пытается спать, он ощущает слабое тепло на спине — как будто Наруто был бы солнцем, что решило спуститься на землю. Мягкий жар, что проникает сквозь кожу, бежит по кровеносным сосудам и каналам чакры к давно замёрзшему сердцу и нежно освобождает от льдов.  
Неудивительно, что в какой-то момент он не может сдержаться и сам ныряет под одеяло изумленного Наруто. Ближе. Ещё немного тепла. Не откажет же?..  
Чужая рука прижимает его, пока Саске неловко утыкается разгорячённым лбом в плечо и прячет улыбку. Он будто прячется от всего мира в коконе доброты и заботы, в объятиях человека, что точно его не предаст, пойдёт за ним, если потребуется, в самые глубины ада. И потому он чуть-чуть берёт себе золотистой чакры под тихий смешок, буквально щипок, который тяжело заметить и человеку с обычным запасом — а у Наруто он и вовсе практически бесконечный. И греется от этого кусочка, вновь ощущая, как что-то хорошее разливается внутри него, пока сердце отчего-то бьётся быстрее и будто бы плавится немного.  
— Не можешь жить без моей чакры? — шутливо спрашивает Наруто, однако не делает попыток отобрать назад, наоборот, осторожно делится ещё — но буквально каплями, чтобы не повредить ему.  
— Не могу, — давит в себе гордость Саске и всё же поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть прямо в глаза. — Я теперь тебя везде найду, усуратонкаччи.  
— Как и я тебя. Теперь-то тебе особенно тяжело будет сбежать от меня с моим-то режимом отшельника! — серьёзно улыбается в ответ Наруто, пока Саске тихо фыркает. Как будто им двоим нужны теперь какие-то техники, чтобы найти друг друга — солнце чакры Наруто он найдёт и из другого измерения, оно будет маяком, указывающим, где же проходит путь домой.  
А потому он просто едва-едва касается его губ своими, пока чужая улыбка ощутимо расширяется: словно этого и ждали.  
Хотя кто знает Наруто. Может, и правда ждал — после того громкого заявления на несколько сотен шиноби. С него станется.  
***  
Саске уже не помнит, в который раз он это делает. Ему просто жизненно необходимо, вернувшись в Коноху, хотя бы раз зайти к Наруто. Не только по заданию — всё же тот становится хокаге, — но и по более личной причине.  
Подойти ближе, пока Наруто серьёзно вчитывается в очередной свиток, немного хмурясь — результаты поисков развалин никогда не радуют. Осторожно, почти невесомо коснуться — не так важно чего: пряди, щеки, плеча. И взять чуть-чуть, буквально капельку золотистой чакры, из-за которой в него вливают лавиной гораздо больше, буквально переполняя теплом и любовью. Словно Саске оказывается на залитой солнцем поляне в жаркий летний день, когда ничего делать не надо.  
И мягкий поцелуй, который Наруто успевает сделать, пока Саске всё ещё ошеломлён напором чужих чувств и разделяет с ним все эмоции. Чертов усуратонкаччи просто невероятно хорош в том, чтобы ловко подловить момент, когда Саске точно не успеет убрать руку и отстраниться.  
Ему нужно совсем чуть-чуть своего солнца. Буквально каплю, чтобы было легче пережить новое путешествие и отогреваться в холодных скалах или песках, всё еще поглядывая порой в сторону огня маяка. Но Наруто щедр, будто зная об этом — что и сейчас он спасает Саске, совсем как тогда в Долине Завершения. Что его тепло и забота до сих пор жизненно необходимы Саске.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Маяк](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734883) by [fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020), [lebkuchenhaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus)




End file.
